Shōnen-tachi to Basukettobōru (en español)
by Hibago
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Drabbles con los chicos de Kuroko no Basuke. Varios x Lector. Romance, Humor, Crack, Angst, Referencias sexuales, y lo que se le ocurra poner a la autora original. Advertencia: Puede contener spoilers del manga. Los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

Se me dió la gana de traducir y punto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

"Tetsuya, hemos estado aquí por tres horas y ya son las 11:34p.m. ¿Nos podemos ir?". Te estiraste y bostezaste, mientras le dedicabas una mirada cansada al chico.

"Sólo unos tiros más, (Nombre)_-san_. Ya casi lo tengo". Sus ojos celestes mostraban un poco de brillo mientras hacía rebotar la bola, sudando un poco, antes de tirar a la cesta –y falló-. Él ha estado practicando todos los días del mes, haciendo nada más que comer, dormir y entrenar. El que no puedas pasar un solo momento romántico, con tu amado Tetsuya, te molesta un poco, pero el baloncesto significa mucho para él, y eso te importaba.

Suspiraste y caminaste hacia él, pasando tu mano por su hombro, "Tranquilo, ya lo lograras. La práctica hace al maestro, ¿no?", le dedicaste una sonrisa cansada y le distes un besito en la mejilla. Él murmuró un "Sí…", mientras apartaba su mirada de la tuya. Pudiste jurar que había un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero lo dejaste pasar.

"Déjame acompañarte a tu casa, no beberías andar por ahí sola a estas horas de la noche".

"Eres el único que me ha traído y hecho quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo". Musitaste mientras entrelazabas tus manos con las de él.

* * *

**Próximo: **Kiyoshi Teppei


	2. Kiyoshi Teppei

Horrores ortográficos, desparezcan, "plz". Redacción, "¡Avada Kedavra!". Ya entendí la frase "los reviews alimentan el alma".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

Abriste la puerta de una patada buscando de un lado a otro, hasta que lo viste.

"Tú". Dijiste señalando al castaño que estaba reposando en una cama de hospital. "Te dije que fueras más cuidadoso y no te sobre-esforzaras". Te arrojaste hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Lo siento. Pensé que lo lograría". Teppei dijo, sonriendo tímidamente, acariciando tu cuello de forma afectuosa. Durante un partido contra otra escuela, se lastimó sus piernas e inmediatamente fue retirado de la cancha. Por tu trabajo de medio tiempo no pudiste asistir al partido, pero tan pronto te llegó el mensaje de que estaba lesionado, corriste hacia el hospital.

"¿Podrían dejar de ponerse tan acaramelados por un segundo?". Irritado, Hyūga Junpei les preguntó.

"Sí, no necesitamos que nos recuerden que no tenemos novia". Koganei Shinji chilló.

Les sacaste la lengua antes de darle un apasionado beso a Teppei. Nadie te iba a detener por ser muy afectuosa con tu tonto novio. Igualmente, a Teppei parecía no importarle.

* * *

**Próximo: **Kagami Taiga.


	3. Kagami Taiga

Holi... A petición de "thania22" (ay, la fecha de mi cumleaños) traduciré el de Aomine después de éste. Ah, por cierto: Gracias por los comentarios. Hacen muy feliz a su servidora.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

Kagami Taiga es una bestia de la cancha: es un tigre. Él corría tan rápido que difícilmente podías poner un ojo sobre él: salto tan alto que pensaste que impactaría –otra vez- contra el aro. Sin embargo, fuera de la cancha, era un pequeño gatito y no un tigre, del todo.

"Uhm, (Apellido)-_san_, me preguntaba si e-en noche, ¿podrías venir a mi casa? No lo digo, uh, en términos pervertidos, nada más es para saber si querías pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿puedes…?". Te preguntó con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que salía vapor de sus oídos.

"Claro". Contestaste encogida de hombros dándole una tímida sonrisa. "Suena divertido".

Taiga dijo algunas palabras inentendibles, pero lo que le oíste decir fue: "No puedo esperar", mientras se sonrojaba.

* * *

**Próximo: **Aomine Daiki, luego Hyūga Junpei (que es el que corresponde por lista).

Otra cosita, vean cracks de Kuroko no Basuke, se los ordeno (?). Los y las amo.


	4. Aomine Daiki

¡Las condenadas pruebas se acercan! -cara de horror aquí-.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

Estaba mirándote. Otra vez, esa estúpida, irresistible y seductiva sonrisa plasmada en su cara, incluso son ojos azules estaban brillando con un toque de malicia. Dejó salir una pequeña risa.

"No puedes dejar de mirarme, ¿verdad, (Nombre)?". Sonrió, posando su cabeza en su mano.

"Cállate, Dai-_kun_". Le callaste, pero el sonrojo de tu cara fue provocado por el hecho de que te le quedaste mirando y te vió.

Estabas sentada en la biblioteca de Tōō tratando de estudiar. De todos modos, no había mucho que estudiar teniendo a tu lado a un chico peli-azul que te distraía con su sexy apariencia y sus comentarios.

"Dai-_kun_, ¿me podrías dar el lápiz que está dentro de mi cartuchera?". Preguntaste, buscando tu cuaderno para tomar notas del libro que estabas leyendo.

"Pregúntame amablemente y lo consideraré". Respondió.

"¡Te lo pregunté amablemente! Ugh, bien… ¿Me podrías, por favor, pasarme la cartuchera?". Dijiste, pero el chico sacudió su cabeza lentamente agrandando su sonrisa.

"Más amable".

"¿Cómo-". Empezaste, luego suspírate. "Dai-_kun_, ¿podrías ser tan amable de alcanzarme la cartuchera?". Le mostraste tu brillante sonrisa.

"No".

"¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO! ¡¿DE VERDAD ERAS ESE NIÑO?! ¡DIOS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME GUS-". Te tapaste la boca con la mano, antes de que esa oración se te saliera por completo, aunque, parecía que Aomine ya sabía lo que ibas a decir. Parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero esa misma y vieja mirada volvió.

"Oh… ¿Qué fue eso (Nombre)?". Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante. Su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la tuya. Mientras le gritabas te acercaste a él, a veces, cuando te perturbabas o te enojabas, perdías el control de tu cuerpo. Aomine estaba muy cerca, sus narices pegaban una contra la otra.

"Aomine, tenemos que practicar. Deja de abrazar a tu novia, por favor". Imayoshi Shoichi interrumpió. La mirada de Aomine desapareció, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

"Tch, lo que sea". Espetó. Te dio una última mirada antes de irse. Juraste ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Próximo: **Hyūga Junpei.

Besos y abrazos de oso panda.


	5. Hyüga Junpei

Ha sido muy maleducado de mi parte no agradecer sus comentarios. ¡Más vale tarde que nunca!

**Gracias a Rin Tao, Yolii, ISayPurr, y a thania22 (aunque fuese una petición).**

De ahora en adelante, trataré de responder a los comentarios lo más rápido posible.

Cambie las comillas... Creo que así es más fácil de leer. _"Hola. Hace. Un. Lindo..."_ es parecido a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, para mí, al releer los textos por si había algún fallo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

Si hubiese una cosa de lo cual no te cansaras de mirar nunca, sería ver a los miembros del equipo de Seirin entrenar. Especialmente al capitán del equipo: Hyüga Junpei, que había capturado tu atención. La forma en que daba órdenes, gritaba e instruía te emocionaba. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, siempre tan sereno y…

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!-. Fue lo último que escuchaste, antes de que una anaranjada y blanca pelota de baloncesto te diera en la cara. Sentiste algo bajar por tu nariz y a la orilla de tu boca, era sangre.

-¡Oh, rayos, eso parece doloroso!- Kagami dijo lo obvio. Junpei le miró de mala forma, antes de ofrecerte una mano, un poco titubeante, para que la aceptaras y así, levantarte. Tu visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero pudiste ver fácilmente la cara de preocupación de Junpei.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, levantando tu cabeza para mirar mejor.

-Claro- dijiste sofocante. Él no parecía muy convencido.

-¡Ustedes, chicos, sigan practicando! Llevaré a…- fijó su vista en ti, esperando que le dijeras tu nombre.

-(Apellido) (Nombre).

Asintió. -Llevaré a (Apellido)_-san_ a la enfermería.

En la enfermería, la enfermera dijo que no necesitabas preocuparte, solamente no sobre-esforzarte por el resto del día. Junpei estaba allí, escuchando todo lo que la enfermera y tú decían. Sus ojos escanearon tu cara, poniéndote más roja de lo que ya estabas, si fuese posible.

-Perdón por eso- dijo, rascándose tímidamente la nuca, mirando para abajo.

-Hyüga_-senpai_, no se preocupe por eso. Ya está bien-. Lo tranquilizaste, regalando una débil sonrisa. Junpei suspiró, pero, también, sonrió un poco.

-Haré que Kagami pague por esto- dijo. -Si quieres puedes lanzarle la pelota en la cara. No le importará.

Reíste -Tal vez lo haga-. Y te acostaste sobre la cama de la enfermería. -Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, _senpai_.

-Ah, está bien. Espero que sigas viendo nuestro entrenamiento, aunque, te he visto mirarnos un par de veces-. Junpei miró para otro lado, lo que era bueno para ti, no querías que te viera teniendo otro sangrado nasal.

* * *

**Próximo: **Koganei Shinji.

Besos y abrazos de oso panda.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.

¡Apoyen el original!


	6. Kogenei Shinji

**Gracias a Rin Tao y solchan04 por sus comentarios, ya todos los que siguen está historia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Trophy-husband, _más conocido como_ trophy-wife, _en inglés, es algo así como las jóvenes mujeres (en éste caso, hombre) de hombres (o, en éste caso, mujer) de éxito o reconocimiento, y que son "trofeos" de exhibición: las muestran ante las demás personas como su más grande triunfo. Supongo que como esposas mantenidas, ya verán a lo que me refiero con ésto...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y los drabbles pertenecen a "Happyteehee".

* * *

-Lo estás haciendo, otra vez, Shinji-_kun_- dijiste, escribiendo notas en tu cuaderno.

-¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Mirándome-. Levantáste tu cabeza para mirarlo, alzándo tu ceja y sonriéndo un poco.

-Oh, lo siento- se rascó el cuello con su dedo índice, sonrojado y sonriéndo.

-¿No deberías estár escribiendo notas en tu cuaderno, también?-. Bajáste el lápiz y empezáste a buscar una botella de agua de tu bolso.

-Nah, Izuki me ayudará después.

-Es muy holgazán de tu parte, Shinji-_kun_. No obtendrás buenas califícaciones- dijiste, rodeándo los ojos.

-No te preocupes, (Nombre)-_chan_. Jugaré baloncesto de todos modos. No necesito sacar buenas califícaciones para eso.

-Necesitas buenas notas para ingresar a una universidad- dijiste, suspirando (*).

Una pícara sonrisa adornó tu cara -¿O, tal vez, quieras ser un _trophy-husband_? ¿Mi_ trophy-husband_?

Él farfulló unas palabras mientras bebías tu agua fría con una sonrisa, se veía muy lindo cuando se ponía nervioso

* * *

(*) No entendí muy bien ésta parte, pero era algo como: " suspiraste por él (preocupada, claro), quien solamente se despedía (algo de un gesto, hacer gestos con la mano) de tí con una tonta sonrisa". Ñe, algo así, no creo que afecte mucho.

**Próximo: **Izuki Sun.

Besos y abrazos de oso panda.


End file.
